Lying To Me Doesn't Work
by Clarissa Eden
Summary: Lt. Commander Sarah Astley is a person who drives our favourite Doctor insane, she is rude, argumentative and will not do as she is told. So why does he find her so enticing? What lengths will Jim go to in order to force the two of them together? Bones/OC


**Lying To Me Doesn't Work**

"I told you that I'm fine." The young Lieutenant Commander insisted as Bones led her forcefully, by her arm, over to an examination bed.

"Yea, and I told you that you're not, so shut it." He snapped back.

Lieutenant Commander Sarah Astley was not a frequent visitor to the medical bay, but when she did come, it was a constant battle. She was so hard headed, and seemed to think herself invincible. She was like Jim in a lot of ways, but for Bones one Jim Kirk was too many. He really didn't need a female equivalent swanning around the decks of the Enterprise as well.

"So are you gonna tell me what the hell happened, or do I have to take a guess?" Bones asked the glaring woman. He noticed how she was favouring her left arm, and was making sure to keep her left hand covered as well. And if she really thought that she was doing a good job of hiding that limp, she was insane, she winced with every step.

"Nothing happened!" Sarah snapped at the Doctor, as she was forced to take a seat. She hated that she ended up in here with him being all condescending to her; she really didn't need to be taking this kind of crap from anyone, especially not him.

Raising a sceptical eyebrow, Bones quickly poked, well more like jabbed, her in her left arm. She let out a hiss of pain from the invading finger. Before she could react, Bones knocked her leg with his hip, this time eliciting a high pitched shriek of pain from Sarah.

"Sure, nothing happened. Role up your sleeve and let me take a look." Fixing her with his 'you dare try and make a break for it, and I'll hypospray your ass into the middle of next week' look. She was by far the most frequent receiver of this look, closely followed by Jim. He still didn't completely trust Bones, not medically anyway; he was still a little bit sore about the hypospray incidents that took place in order to get him onto the Enterprise.

Reluctantly Sarah rolled up her sleeve, only to reveal a deep purple bruise that covered a large part of her forearm and the back of her hand. From the pattern of the bruising, it looked like she had given someone, or something, a rather impressive left hook. Taking out a scanner, he ran the probe over her skin; she had some minor bruising that only looked worse due to the hairline fractures that were spread across her knuckles.

"So who's face did you do this on, and when will I be seeing them to fix whatever you did to them?" Bones asked her, he didn't really want to know or care, he just wanted to berate her a little bit more.

"No one, you won't be and can I get outa here?" she was seething.

Letting out an amused chuckle as he shook his head, Bones fixed her with another stare. "No you can't. I want a look at that ankle."

"There's nothing wrong with my ankle." She said in a highly exasperated tone.

"Really? So why does it hurt when I do this?" He asked sarcastically, whilst putting pressure on her ankle.

Again, she screamed out in pain.

"Dr McCoy, would you stop torturing that poor girl?" Nurse Chapel reprimanded from across the other side of the medical bay.

"Not until she learns that lying to me doesn't work." Bones called back, he was fond of his head nurse. She was rather like his sister and acted as his ethical and moral compass at times. "Now, why don't you stop being a big baby and let me strap that ankle."

* * *

><p>Sarah was seething. Dr Fucking McCoy had confined her to quarters; he wanted her to rest her ankle and her hand. It was her punishment for not telling him how she had injured herself. He just didn't seem to get it, she was fine. She had grown up the third of seven, and was the only girl. She had learned to put up or shut up at an early age, a habit that she had carried through to her adult life.<p>

This being the third day of her imprisonment, she felt like she was starting to go crazy. She was pacing around the main room like a caged animal. It's like McCoy enjoyed tormenting her, enjoyed seeing her worked up. And she fell for it every time. He just made her so angry, she couldn't explain it. She didn't know if it was the way he treated her, his terrible bedside manner, or the fact that she found everything about him just so damn sexy.

No! She would not allow herself to think like that. Leonard McCoy was not Sexy, well his accent was, but that was it. Nothing else, well except for his smile that was pretty sexy, and maybe his eyes. Oh who was she kidding? She had it bad for the CMO and the biggest problem was that she knew it.

* * *

><p>"For god sake Bones!" Jim exclaimed as he paced around his friend's office. "Just sleep with the woman and get it over with. I'm sick of seeing you mope about like a kicked puppy. Just grow a pair and do the nasty."<p>

Lifting his head up from the desk, Bones fixed Jim with a glare. Before taking another swig of the spiced rum he was nursing in his left hand. "Jim, how the hell you managed to sleep with over half of the women in Starfleet is something I'll never figure out. I can't do that, anyway, she hates me."

Jim scoffed. Bones was such an idiot sometimes. Of course Astley hated him; he made her hate him, because he liked her. Although Jim didn't know Bones whilst he was still married, it was obvious that his ex-wife had ruined him. She cheated on him, took half of his things and then to boot left him a hollow shell of a man. If Jim had known her, he would have killed her for what she had done to his best friend.

Jim knew he would have to get involved. It was painfully obvious, even to Spock, that Bones and Astley had the hots for each other; they just needed an almighty shove in the right direction. Jim knew what he had to do, he had a plan.

"God damn it Jim, whatever it is you're planning, just don't. I can be bothered with your crap right now."

"Who said I'm planning anything." Jim questioned, feigning a hurt expression?

"Oh I don't know Jim. The fact that you are without a doubt my closest friend, so that means I know what you're like. And that shit eating grin isn't doing you any favours either." Bones commented before downing the rest of his drink. He closed his eyes as he savoured the burning sensation at the back of his throat. "For just once in your life, can you just leave it alone?"

Although Jim didn't answer Bones' question, it felt more rhetorical, there was no doubt in him mind that no he would not leave it alone.

* * *

><p>Sarah glowered at Bones as he walked into her private quarters. She had been cooped up in here for five days, and it was all his fault. She had been going crazy; she hated not being able to go to the gym or on the holodeck. He had revoked her privileges, using the on doctor's order excuse. He had said that if she had had access to them she would have strained her ankle and her hand, hindering her healing process. Although his reasoning was sound, it just made her hate him even more.<p>

"So how's my grouch of a patient?" He asked her. Was he trying to be funny?

"I don't know. How's my ass of a doctor?"

"Touché."

Bones got down on his knees in front of her and proceeded to roll the leg of her yoga pants up; he wanted to check her ankle. He knew it should have healed by now, but knowing her, she had pulled it again doing god only knows what. He was pleasantly surprised to find it had healed completely. She had listened to him and had kept off her feet, that was a first.

"Well, your ankle is fine."

"I told you that last week, but you wouldn't listen to me." Sarah commented snidely.

"Yes, and last week it wasn't. But there's this thing that the human body does, we in the medical profession like to call it healing. Real new-fangled stuff, it's like the body fixes itself if you give it the time it needs." If she was going to be snide, he'd do it back. It was juvenile and he didn't care, she started it.

Rising from his position on the floor, he took a seat next to her on her couch. He reached for her hand, which she promptly snatched away. Not really having the patience for her games, he glared at her and reached for her hand again, taking a firmer grip that she wouldn't be able to shake off so easy.

Turning her hand over in his, he noted that the swelling had gone down, and that her hand was turning from the deep purple to a greeny-yellow colour. She was healing well; she would be able to return to duty tomorrow, just so long as she wore a brace on her hand to make sure she didn't do herself any further injuries.

"You'll be able to go back on duty in the morning." He announced as he rose to his feet once again. "Congratulations, try not to do anything stupid, like punch a wall."

"As long as you stay away from me I'll be fine." Sarah fired back.

They kept eye contact, glaring at each other; the sexual tension between them was obvious. Even they were aware of it, they were just too stubborn to do anything about it. Bones was the first to look away, as he stalked towards the door, at the moment he couldn't leave her quarters fast enough. Upon his approach the door didn't open automatically.

_Even her door is stubborn_, Bones thought to himself, as he pushed the door release button. Nothing happened. Jabbing at the button again, Bones waited for something to happen. He was getting frustrated, and repeatedly pressed the button, as if the frequency of his demand would somehow make the door open.

Turning on Sarah he cast her an accusing look. "What have you done to this door?" he demanded, snarling.

"Nothing, what would I get out of preventing you from leaving?"

"I don't know. The joys of seeing me miserable by being trapped in here with you."

Scoffing, Sarah replied, "Oh please. I would be punishing myself, but you've already done that by having me confined to quarters for the past five days, haven't you? It's probably a malfunction in the ships systems."

"Confining you to quarters was for your own good, and you know it. So stop whining." Bones snapped back, before pulling out his communicator. "McCoy to Scott."

"Aye Doctor, what canna do ya for?"

"I'm up on deck six, in Astley's quarters, there's something wrong with the door. I'm trapped in here. Send someone up to fix it please."

Scotty laughed. "What, may I ask, are you doing in the pretty lass' quarters? And I'm sorry Doctor, but a canna do that."

"It was a house call, and why the hell not?" Scotty was beginning to annoy him, which at the best of times was an easy thing to do.

"Captain's orders Doctor. Jim was also the one who instructed that the door be jammed as well. Looks like we have a conspiracy on our hands Doctor. Sorry I canna help you. Scotty out."

The look in Bones' eyes was murderous as he made to contact Jim.

"Bones?"

"Jim!" he yelled into the communicator. "What the hell are you playing at?" Bones' temper was not helped by the fact he could hear Jim sniggering. "Why have I been trapped in here with Astley?"

Composing himself, Jim managed to answer. "I have found in the past that when two people are forced to put up with each other, they tend to get along better. Look at me and Spocky Boy for example. I have had enough of the pair of you acting like children when it comes to each other, so fix the problem. Plus I was bored and needed something to do."

"Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a pawn in one of your stupid little games." Bones exasperatedly ran his fingers through his hair. He sounded desperate, he knew it, but he couldn't stay in here. He had other things to be getting on with. "Just get someone to open the fucking door, please."

"Can't do that Bones." And with that Jim signed off.

Sarah had remained silent throughout Bones' various exchanged to other people. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was still trapped in her quarters, but now she had company, and it wasn't favourable company either. Why was Jim doing this, wasn't he supposed to be Bones' best friend? He was supposed to be her friend, they had been drinking buddies back at the academy, after he had given up on trying to sleep with her that is.

She realised that Bones was just watching her. "Stare all you want, I don't want you here in here either."

Striding over to where she was sat, Bones loomed up over her. "This is all your fault." He accused.

"Excuse me, but at what point did I say I wanted this to happen? I don't even like you." Sarah countered. She wasn't impressed by his being here. It made things rather difficult, especially if he ended up being trapped in here over night. For the past few nights, Sarah had been having 'unsuitable' dreams about the good doctor. Him being here was not good, not good at all.

"Yea, you don't like me and enjoy seeing me miserable."

"I'll say it again, I don't want you here. And you wouldn't be here if you hadn't had me confined to quarters. So really, this is all your fault, not mine."

Bones had to admit she had a point, even though she had yelled it at him, they were both yelling. She looked to fierce right now, it was rather sexy, he had to resist the urge to pull her to him in an angry kiss and force his tongue down her throat.

Taking his silence the wrong way, Sarah felt her irritation grow, but rather that lashing out in anger, she just muttered under her breath, "God you're such an ass."

That, for Bones was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Lunging out, he grabbed a hold of her arms and yanked her into him. Grasping the back of her head, he could feel just how soft her hair was as it tumbled through his fingers, he pressed his lips to hers in an aggressive kiss.

For the first few seconds Sarah was unresponsive, but then she kissed back with just as much aggression and passion. She clawed at his back as he pushed her back against the couch, forcing her down underneath him. They fought for dominance in the kiss, nether relenting to the others demands. It was only when Bones' hand squeezed her ass and she gasped into the kiss, not expecting it, that he won.

His tongue thrust into her mouth, dominating her own as he explored the source of his torment. Over the past few months her mouth had spurted so many insults, and now he had the opportunity to dominate it. Using his teeth, he pulled on her bottom lip, and a guttural moan issued forth from Sarah, making Bones smirk in triumph. He ground his hips into hers, making her feel what she was doing to him, she moaned again.

Returning to their scorching kiss, Bones aimed to distract her, rubbing his tongue all around her mouth as she continued to hold on for dear life. Reaching up, he grasped hold of the top of her button down shirt and pulled, ripping it open sending the buttons flying. His hands then immediately moved to her breasts, he was expecting to meet the fabric of a bra, but came into instant contact with her skin; her nipples pressed into the palms of his hands. If she wasn't wearing a bra, Bones found himself wondering what else she wasn't wearing as he roughly grabbed at her breasts.

Sarah couldn't believe this was happening. She was in heaven. This was just like her dream had been the night before, her on her back with him over her, dominating her, making her feel. My god this man could kiss, and those hands, those wonderful hands knew exactly what they were doing. She heard herself gasp as he moved his mouth down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to flick the tip of his tongue over it, whilst his hand continued to play with the other. Cautiously she shifted her leg, so her knee would brush up against him. She felt him stiffen against her, as he stopped moving all together.

After getting over the initial shock of feeling her brush up against his crotch, Bones came at Sarah with a renewed fervour. He sat up, pining her down with his legs and stripped off his shirt. Before leaning back down and planted a trail of wet kisses to the top of her pants, occasionally nipping at the skin with his teeth leaving marks behind. He hooked his fingers into the top of her pants and pulled them down, leaving her only in a pair of surprisingly small panties. He could feel the heat pouring off of her, and he could see how excited she was.

Much to Sarah's dismay, Bones moved back up her body to attack her neck. She could feel him, biting, sucking and liking at her pulse point. Never in a million years would she have pegged him as a biter, but she was glad that he was. She just wished he would touch her, really touch her. She whimpered as her hips arched up in need, searching for something to try and get some friction.

Bones heard the whimper, and could feel her writhing beneath him. Having being the one to put her in this position, made him feel unbelievably powerful. He pressed his thigh into her crotch, and she pressed back to the best of her ability, desperate for relief. Smirking, he moved his leg away and heard her groan in protest. Recapturing her lips in another kiss, this one being slightly more tender. He rid himself of his own pants and boxer briefs. The anger he had been feeling before had almost dissipated, and had been replaced by a burning passion to have Sarah in any way he wanted.

"You ready?" He asked her, knowing she was, but asking regardless. His voice was strained, and it cracked slightly.

Instead of answering, Sarah pulled him back to her, crashing their lips together as she ground her hips up into his very hard member. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him in place, praying to the universe that he would just hurry up and stop tormenting her.

Rather than delaying the inevitable anymore, Bones pushed her panties to the side and slid inside her, groaning at the feeling. Sarah gasped at first, but it soon turned into a moan as Bones thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him to bring him in closer. With her holding on to him like that Bones flipped them over so she was sat in his lap. He persuaded her to start moving on her own, whilst keeping a firm hold on her hips. Feeling her tighten around him, he started to lose control. Rising up to meet her thrust for thrust it wasn't long before they were crying out in ecstasy, before collapsing in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

* * *

><p>When Sarah woke the next morning she found herself in her bed, pressed into Bones' side, with her head resting on his chest. She smiled softly as the memories of last night came flooding back. After their angry session on the couch, there had been two more. One in the shower and then another in the bed, before they succumbed to sleep. She pressed light kiss to the space just above his heart, and let her hand trail over the light smattering of hair on his chest.<p>

"Morning." Came a deep gravelly voice from above her head.

"Morning, sleep well?" She answered sheepishly; she knew she had been caught in her ministrations.

Bones chuckled; it was such a warm sound. "It that the best you can do? Sleep well?"

Sarah blushed.

"Yes, Sarah. I slept very well." Sitting up slightly on his elbows, he fixed her again with that piercing stare, but this time instead of anger and borderline hatred, there was a softer edge to his eyes.

With him staring like that, Sarah felt completely exposed. She was already naked, but the feeling she had was different. It was like he could read her mind, and it made her slightly uncomfortable. "Do you still hate me Dr McCoy?" She asked in the smallest voice possible, looking away from him.

Bones softly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "For a start, why don't you start calling me Leonard? And no, I don't hate you, I never did."

"So why were you such an ass?" She asked, still in that quiet voice.

"Why were you such a bitch?" he countered.

"Touché"

They both laughed slightly at the recalled conversation they had had the day before. Bones then laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, it was a stark contrast to many of the kisses they had shared and stolen last night.

"So even after I called you all the names under the sun, and contently irritated you, told you I hated you... you still didn't hate me?" Sarah asked apprehension present in her voice.

"No."

"How, why?"

Bones grinned as he gazed down at her; he hadn't felt this good in years. Not since the divorce had been set in motion. Leaning into her face, Bones whispered, "I thought I already told you, lying to me doesn't work." He then claimed her lips with an intense kiss, and so began round four.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after Sarah had played about with the circuits by the door, they managed to break out of her quarters. The hunt to pay Jim back for what he had done to them was on, and he would pay dearly.<p>

But that as they say is a story for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**This little story came to me when I was trying to will away the boredom of a train journey. I don't know why but I like to think of Jim as a would be matchmaker, who himself is terrified of the idea of commitment. Sort of like a 23rd century Hitch.**

**Much love if you review, and please do, it adds something to my mundane excuse of a life.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
